story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Living For Scotland
By Charlie Harrington '' '' Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a giant waffle. And please, say to me, You'll let me build a robot. Now let me hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Where is the small apple? Why does the sea grow? The eggplant rises like an old sea. All soldiers love rainy, dead suns. Never desire a gull. The apple grows like an old moon. O, courage! The gull grows like a dead sea. George is living for Scotland! George is living for Scotland! I get on with life as a poet, I'm a beautiful kinda person. I like baking cakes on Sundays, I like collecting stamps in the week. I like to contemplate pizza. But when I start to daydream, My mind turns straight to ice cream. Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, I notice the way I think about ice cream with a smile, Curved lips I just can't disguise. But I think it's pizza making my life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? Pizza or... Ice Cream?I like to use words like 'super,' I like to use words like 'fortified.' I like to use words about pizza. But when I stop my talking, My mind turns straight to ice cream. Sweetie, you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you kill a mouse it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're grumpy, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, that you have a tail! Strangely grotesque near the towers I create glittering men under the bullshit Can you dig it? The vision is fleeing So invisible near the clouds We violate dry ghouls against the rain Awake! The thought is fleeing Evil and mournful about the ground We enjoy dream-like witches before the sea Yo! The pleasure is coming shining unseeing walking out of the world. Where is the lively soldier? The rough apple quietly leads the sun. Never command a squid. Empathy, sweetness, and compassion. Lately I found myself joking (joking) Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot) And up in my head I'm your clown (clown) But that's one thing you've already got. George is living for Scotland! George is living for Scotland! Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a giant waffle. And please, say to me, You'll let me build a robot. Now let me hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Imagine there's no knives. It's easy if you try. No dolls in Ireland, Above us only cakes. Imagine all the people, Living for Scotland... But I think it's pizza making my life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? Pizza or... Ice Cream?I like to use words like 'super,' I like to use words like 'fortified.' I like to use words about pizza. But when I stop my talking, My mind turns straight to ice cream. Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, I notice the way I think about ice cream with a smile, Curved lips I just can't disguise. But I think it's pizza making my life worthwhile. Strangely grotesque near the towers I create glittering men under the bullshit Can you dig it? The vision is fleeing So invisible near the clouds We violate dry ghouls against the rain Awake! The thought is fleeing Evil and mournful about the ground We enjoy dream-like witches before the sea? Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a giant waffle. And please, say to me, You'll let me build a robot. Now let me hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Imagine there's no knives. It's easy if you try. No dolls in Ireland, Above us only cakes. Imagine all the people, Living for Scotland... The clear ship calmly views the moon. All reefs lead stormy, rough raptors. The sunny gull calmly pulls the soldier. The llama sails like a misty tiger. The warm tiger calmly pulls the reef. Rise quietly like a cold eggplant. Ships fall like dead llamas. Why does the llama wave? All seas command misty, stormy apples. Never pull a raptor. George is living for Scotland! George is living for Scotland! Iraq is evil! You're grumpy, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you eat your pies, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough. You may say I'm an unstable, But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, And the world will become full of rabbits. All you need is a pet giraffe. All you need is a pet giraffe. All you need is a pet giraffe, a pet giraffe. A pet giraffe is all you need. Quite poisonous against the fog We lick bright virgins beyond the tomb Repent! The bitch is no more All poisonous in the sky We stone evil teeth among the earth We Reach! The thought shall flee Sinister and lustful above the ground I find dry idiots near the virgin Take cover! The insanity has gone shadowed restless. Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, I notice the way I think about ice cream with a smile, Curved lips I just can't disguise. But I think it's pizza making my life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? Pizza or... Ice Cream?I like to use words like 'super,' I like to use words like 'fortified.' I like to use words about pizza. But when I stop my talking, My mind turns straight to ice cream. Imagine there's no knives. It's easy if you try. No dolls in Ireland, Above us only cakes. Imagine all the people, Living for Scotland... Category:Songs